If Crazy Gets Her Attention
by Little Miss Stratus
Summary: Ever wonder why Dib acts the way he does? Here's a fun little crack pairing one-shot I made. DaZr! made because I figured IZ couples were already strange and I wanted to add to it. rated for a bad word and because I worry too much.


_I own nothing but the story line!_

* * *

><p><strong>If Crazy Gets her Attention<strong>

I sat in class as our teacher, Miss. Bitters, rambled on about how the world and each of us in the room were useless and therefore be the cause of our planet's doom. Her fingers coiled and extended with each syllable. The class scribbled notes for a test that was coming up that I doubted was written from the skool's assigned curriculum. Zim was across the room messing with some strange device…probably a cell phone. This wasn't anything new, even if it were, I most likely would not care. The person I was really focused on was the angel sitting behind him.

Zita…

Even her simple name made my heart melt. Her gorgeous, soft, purple hair was pulled back and spiked behind her usual dark brown head band. Her gold eyes were framed with mascara which only enhanced their natural beauty. She was wearing her usual outfit of a turtle-neck, sleeveless, purple and brown striped sweater-dress. Dark blue tights complimented perfectly sculpted legs, folded neatly over each other as she copied down the lecture Miss. Bitters was giving them. Her dangling foot tapped at the air and her ballet flats looked as though they were ready to leap from the tips of her toes.

I sighed as she looked up and made a disgusted face at me. Disgusted by what she sees or not she still looked at me at that was enough for my heart to flutter. I turned my attention back to my "notes". Truth be told, I hadn't heard a word of the teacher's hour long speech. Instead of writing the notes I would need later tonight to study I had covered my page in hearts and doodles of the girl my entire being yearned for that would never do her justice.

She was the reason to everything in my life. I could care less about the paranormal, the only reason I made a fool of myself and disgraced my father and sister the way I did with my outbursts and actions was because it was the only way I could think of to get her to talk to me. To have a few seconds acknowledgment from that goddess on the other side of the room. If only for those tiny precious moments were she would mock me and claim my insanity.

I didn't honestly think that Zim was an alien, and I knew that it was rude, cruel, and terrible the way I treated him because he was unfortunate enough to have a skin condition and had strange ways. I knew he was just foreign and sick. I didn't care though. If belittling him meant gain the attention of the precious soul he was lucky enough to sit in front of then I was perfectly okay with making a total ass of myself.

Miss. Bitters' lecture came to an end and Zim threw his hand in the air. I looked up paying close attention, ready to jump at the chance to hear that voice like honey scolding me for the insanity I presented myself with.

"Yes Zim?" Miss. Bitters hissed, obviously hoping for no questions by the end of her class.

"How would the intervening of a full scale alien invasion change our doom? Would the planet have the ability to become more useful if more capable beings were to take control and enslave all of us HIDEOUS PIG-SMELLYS!...?" Zim shouted the last part arms clenched and curling in towards his chest before being neatly folded back on his desk.

I jumped at my opportunity. "C'MON!" I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow, standing on the top of my tipsy desk. "AM I THE _**ONLY **_ONE WHO CAN SEE THAT'S ZIM'S AN ALIEN!"

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed at me but I ignored him in favor of listening for Zita's usual response.

"You're crazy…" She accused me.

The bell rang and everyone hurried out.

_Crazy…_I hated being called that word.

But if crazy got her attention…

Then crazy I would be.

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't figure it out already; this is in Dib's POV.<br>_

_So what you think? My first Crack Pairing story __**EVER!**__ (posted and not!) I hope I did alright! Let me know what you think! This is a one-shot and I might write more (if I do Tak will show up) but I think it's sweeter as a one-shot. Oh well, let me know your opinions! Or give me a dare for a one-shot you wanna read._

_Reviews and Favourites are nice! _

_oh and please tell me any grammar or spelling mistakes I have.  
><em>


End file.
